retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Scratchpad ideas: My Little Pony
For copyright reasons, all DVDs are just ideas and will therefore never be intended for publicity of any kind whatsoever. TV Series: Friendship is Magic Broadcasts No changes whatsoever. DVDs Season One (2013 DVD) Episodes include: #Friendship is Magic (Part 1) (October 10, 2010) #Friendship is Magic (Part 2) (October 22, 2010) #The Ticket Master (October 29, 2010) #Applebuck Season (November 5, 2010) #Griffon the Brush Off (November 12, 2010) #Boast Busters (November 19, 2010) #Dragonshy (November 26, 2010) #Look Before You Sleep (December 3, 2010) #Bridle Gossip (December 10, 2010) #Swarm of the Century (December 17, 2010) #Winter Wrap Up (December 24, 2010) #Call of the Cutie (January 7, 2011) #Fall Weather Friends (January 28, 2011) #Suited For Success (February 4, 2011) #Feeling Pinkie Keen (February 11, 2011) #Sonic Rainboom (February 18, 2011) #Stare Master (February 25, 2011) #The Show Stoppers (March 4, 2011) #A Dog and Pony Show (March 11, 2011) #Green Isn't Your Color (March 18, 2011) #Over a Barrel (March 25, 2011) #A Bird in the Hoof (April 8, 2011) #The Cutie Mark Chronicles (April 15, 2011) #Owl's Well That Ends Well (April 22, 2011) #Party of One (April 29, 2011) #The Best Night Ever (May 6, 2011) Preview Trailers (on Disc 1): *Monsters University (June 20, 2012) *Despicable Me 2 (November 2, 2012) *The Smurfs 2 (December 18, 2012) *Epic (December 13, 2012) *Wreck-It Ralph (January 3, 2013) *Hotel Transylvania (January 2, 2013) *New Super Mario Bros. U: The Video Game (September 13, 2012) *My Little Pony: The Video Game from Gameloft (November 7, 2012) Season Two (2013 DVD) Episodes include: #The Return of Harmony (Part 1) (September 17, 2011) #The Return of Harmony (Part 2) (September 24, 2011) #Lesson Zero (October 15, 2011) #Luna Eclipsed (October 22, 2011) #Sisterhooves Social (November 5, 2011) #The Cutie Pox (November 12, 2011) #May the Best Pet Win! (November 19, 2011) #The Mysterious Mare Do Well (November 26, 2011) #Sweet and Elite (December 3, 2011) #Secret of My Excess (December 10, 2011) #Hearth's Warming Eve (December 17, 2011) #Family Appreciation Day (January 7, 2012) #Baby Cakes (January 14, 2012) #The Last Roundup (January 21, 2012) #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (January 28, 2012) #Read It and Weep (February 4, 2012) #Hearts and Hooves Day (February 11, 2012) #A Friend in Deed (February 18, 2012) #Putting Your Hoof Down (March 3, 2012) #It's About Time (March 10, 2012) #Dragon Quest (March 17, 2012) #Hurricane Fluttershy (March 24, 2012) #Ponyville Confidential (March 31, 2012) #MMMystery on the Friendship Express (April 7, 2012) #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1) (April 21, 2012) #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 2) (April 21, 2012) The episode "Family Appreciation Day" does not have the Spanish or Portuguese dubs in this DVD. Preview Trailers (on Disc 1): *Frozen (June 19, 2013) *The Lego Movie (June 18, 2013) *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (July 3, 2013) *Rio 2 (July 30, 2013) *The Little Mermaid: Diamond Edition (February 2, 2013) *New Super Luigi U: The Video Game (June 11, 2013) Special Features: *Live stage reading from the My Little Pony Project 2012 event *Music Video - "Smile Song" Season Three (2014 DVD) Episodes include: #The Crystal Empire (Part 1) (November 10, 2012) #The Crystal Empire (Part 2) (November 10, 2012) #Too Many Pinkie Pies (November 17, 2012) #One Bad Apple (November 24, 2012) #Magic Duel (December 1, 2012) #Sleepless in Ponyville (December 8, 2012) #Wonderbolts Academy (December 15, 2012) #Just for Sidekicks (December 22, 2012) #Apple Family Reunion (December 29, 2012) #Spike at Your Service (January 19, 2013) #Keep Calm and Flutter On (January 26, 2013) #Games Ponies Play (February 9, 2013) #Magical Mystery Cure (February 16, 2013) Preview Trailers: *Big Hero 6 (May 22, 2014) *The Penguins of Madagascar (June 13, 2014) *Annie (April 14, 2014) *Dolphin Tale 2 (April 11, 2014) *Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition (May 19, 2014) *Mario Kart 8 (April 3, 2014) Special Features: *Meet the Cast of Characters (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Princess Celestia) *Music Videos - "My Little Pony" Theme Song and "Babs Seed" Season Four (2015 DVD) Episodes include: #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 1) (November 23, 2013) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 2) (November 23, 2013) #Castle Mane-ia (November 30, 2013) #Daring Don't (December 7, 2013) #Flight to the Finish (December 14, 2013) #Power Ponies (December 21, 2013) #Bats! (December 28, 2013) #Rarity Takes Manehattan (January 4, 2014) #Pinkie Apple Pie (January 11, 2014) #Rainbow Falls (January 18, 2014) #Three's A Crowd (January 25, 2014) #Pinkie Pride (February 1, 2014) #Simple Ways (February 8, 2014) #Filli Vanilli (February 15, 2014) #Twilight Time (February 22, 2014) #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (March 1, 2014) #Somepony to Watch Over Me (March 8, 2014) #Maud Pie (March 15, 2014) #For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils (March 22, 2014) #Leap of Faith (March 29, 2014) #Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 (April 5, 2014) #Trade Ya! (April 19, 2014) #Inspiration Manifestation (April 26, 2014) #Equestria Games (May 3, 2014) #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 1) (May 10, 2014) #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 2) (May 10, 2014) Preview Trailers: *Zootopia (June 11, 2015) *Minions (May 14, 2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (June 17, 2015) *The Peanuts Movie (June 17, 2015) *Aladdin: Diamond Edition (February 6, 2015) *Annie (February 20, 2015) *Mario Kart 8 (200cc) (April 1, 2015) Special Features: *Rainbow Reflections (July 22, 2014) *Season 4 Key Moments (July 26, 2014) *Elements of Harmony (December 23, 2014) Season Five (2016 DVD) Episodes include: *The Cutie Map - Part 1 (April 4, 2015) *The Cutie Map - Part 2 (April 4, 2015) *Castle Sweet Castle (April 11, 2015) *Bloom & Gloom (April 18, 2015) *Tanks for the Memories (April 25, 2015) *Appleoosa's Most Wanted (May 2, 2015) *Make New Friends but Keep Discord (May 16, 2015) *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone (May 23, 2015) *Slice of Life (June 13, 2015) *Princess Spike (June 20, 2015) *Party Pooped (June 27, 2015) *Amending Fences (July 4, 2015) *Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? (July 11, 2015) *Canterlot Boutique (September 12, 2015) *Rarity Investigates! (September 19, 2015) *Made in Manehattan (September 26, 2015) *Brotherhooves Social (October 3, 2015) *Crusaders of the Lost Mark (October 10, 2015) *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows (October 17, 2015) *Hearthbreakers (October 24, 2015) *Scare Master (October 31, 2015) *What About Discord? (November 7, 2015) *The Hooffields and McColts (November 14, 2015) *The Mane Attraction (November 21, 2015) *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 (November 28, 2015) *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 (November 28, 2015) Preview Trailers (on Disc 1): *Moana (June 12, 2016) *Monster Trucks (June 1, 2016) *Sing (July 7, 2016) *Trolls (June 29, 2016) *Storks (June 16, 2016) *Beauty and the Beast: 25th Anniversary Edition (June 24, 2016) *Paper Mario: Color Splash (June 15, 2016) *Season 6 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (July 1, 2016) Special Features: *Music Videos - "Light of Your Cutie Mark" and "We'll Make Our Mark" Equestria Girls film series My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013 DVD) Scene Selections: #A New Princess #Trouble In The Shadows #A Strange New World #Sunset Shimmer #New Friends #Challenges #Eye On The Prize #Heart And Determination #Rally #Together #The Big Night #A Final Stand #Victory #Credits Bonus material: *Theatrical Trailers *Through the Mirror: The Movie *Through the Mirror: The Look *Through the Mirror: The Music *Ponify Yourself *Meet the Characters *Music Videos - "Cafeteria Song", "This is Our Big Night" and "A Friend for Life" Preview Trailers: *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Rio 2 *The Lego Movie *The Jungle Book: Diamond Edition *Super Mario 3D World Note: The Japanese subtitles are only accessible via the Subtitle button on your remote control or from the Language Select menu at the start of the disc's playback, as the subtitle menu only has English, Spanish, Portuguese and Korean subtitles as options. If you click on "Japanese", you will go straight to the film after the Hasbro Studios logo instead of the main menu. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2015 DVD) Scene Selections: #Opening #Magic #A Great Way To Meet Other Students (I) #A Great Way To Meet Other Students (II) #Dear Princess Celestia... (I) #Dear Princess Celestia... (II) #Friendship Is Magic (I) #Friendship Is Magic (II) #Battle Of The Bands (I) #Battle Of The Bands (II) #The Semi-Finals (I) #The Semi-Finals (II) #Getting The Band Back Together (I) #Getting The Band Back Together (II) #This Isn't Goodbye Bonus material: *Theatrical Trailer *8 Prequel Shorts: *#Music to My Ears *#Guitar Centered *#Hamstocalypse now *#Pinkie on the One *#Player Piano *#A Case for the Bass *#Shake Your Tail! *#Perfect Day for Fun Preview Trailers: *Inside Out *Minions *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Peanuts Movie *101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition *Mario Party 10 The 2-disc edition of this DVD also includes music videos of 13 songs from the first two films, three new animated shorts, cast of characters, two early previews of the second film, and production notes. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2016 DVD) Scene Selections: #Opening Credits #CHS Rally #CHS Rally Song #Twilight Sparkle #What More Is Out There? #The Bus Ride #Crystal Prep Arrives #The Portal's Gone! #Welcome Party #The First Event #Twilight the Spy #The Second Event #The Magic is Going Haywire! #Unleash the Magic #A New Wondercolt #End Credits Bonus material: *Theatrical Trailer (Disc 1) *5 Animated Shorts (Disc 1): *#The Science of Magic *#Pinkie Spy *#All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games *#Photo Finished *#A Banner Day *Bonus Full-Length Episodes: "Games Ponies Play" and "Equestria Games" (Disc 2) *4 Deleted Scenes (Disc 2) *Promotional Videos: Principal Cinch, The Main Event, Crystal Prep Shadowbolts (Disc 2) *Music Videos (Disc 2) Preview Trailers: *Finding Dory (November 10, 2015) *The Secret Life of Pets (June 17, 2015) *The Little Prince (November 24, 2015) *The Angry Birds Movie (September 23, 2015) *Ice Age: Collision Course (December 15, 2015) *Disney Movies Anywhere (September 7, 2015) *Open Season: Scared Silly (October 29, 2015) *Kirby's 23rd Birthday (July 30, 2015) *Fuller House (December 17, 2015) Books Picture Storybook: "A Friend in Deed" Synopsis Pinkie Pie is happy to greet everypony in Ponyville. But when a newcomer, Cranky Doodle Donkey, moves in, Pinkie tries to befriend him, but never succeeds. Instead, she ends up annoying him even more every time she attempts to be friends with him. Will she succeed, or will Cranky have to be left alone forever? Differences between this book and the episode *In the episode, Pinkie laments over Cranky's rejection of making friends with her in Twilight's house, while in this book, she laments in Ponyville. With the former part edited, Twilight and Rainbow both don't make an appearance in the book, and because of this, it makes Pinkie Pie the only member of the mane six to appear in the entire book, as Spike wasn't in the episode, and Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy only made cameo appearances in a musical number from the episode, and they also aren't seen in the book. However, Pinkie mentions Rarity's name once. Notes *The reading level of this book is "Ages 4-8". *The book can be downloaded here: Requires Adobe Reader. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic